Question: What is the remainder when $13^{51}$ is divided by 5?
Answer: Note that  $13^{51}$ is $(10 + 3)^{51}$. Any term in the expansion that involves the 10 will be 0 modulo 5, so it suffices to consider $3^{51} \pmod{5}$. We look for a pattern in powers of 3. \begin{align*}
3^1 &\equiv 3 \pmod{5} \\
3^2 &\equiv 4 \pmod{5} \\
3^3 &\equiv 2 \pmod{5} \\
3^4 &\equiv 1 \pmod{5}.
\end{align*}Since $3^4 \equiv 1 \pmod{5},$ we see that $3^{51} \equiv 3^3 \cdot (3^4)^{12} \equiv 2 \pmod{5},$ hence our desired remainder is $\boxed{2}.$